Ohaiyo 5 Meet Showdown
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: /one-shot/SanzoHanaxRukawaKougaiji saiyuki cross slamdunk. The madness is spreading..sanzoxrukawa is fighting, and the fans are loving it..hahahahahaha


Ohaiyo 5 Meet Showdown

By Sukunami Taka

"URUSAI!!!" in heated anger, a beautiful troubled blond and an alluring moody brunette stormed out of the Saiyuki and Slamdunk sets, respectively. As they collided with one another, each snarled, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Genjo Sanzo, the ill-behaved priest, snapped up his Holy Evil Ascending Gun and aimed it in between the narrowed azure eyes of Rukawa Kaede, the super rookie of Shohoku. As they stood, poised in silence, the entire crew froze in fear from the two most unpredictable characters in the world of anime.

Time seemed to stop, revolving only around the two…when all of a sudden, a raucous laughing red-head popped up next to the monk and started clapping him on the back, throwing him forward as the distraught Sanzo choked, "Nyahahahahahahahahahah!!!!! Tensai Sakuragi is here to help the coronet monk!!" As Sanzo gagged at the abrupt change in his title, Rukawa muttered, "Doa'ho, it's CORRUPTED monk……" "NARNI?!?" grimaced Sakuragi. He tugged on Sanzo's robe, "Oi! Aren't you gonna kill him now?" Choosing to ignore the irritating tugs by pretending that the tugger did not exist, Sanzo turned to the waiting rookie, "Che, gaki, move out of my way….." Rukawa's response was a thin unamused smile that began to annoy the hell out of the monk, "You move, you profligate, decadent always-cantankerous monk!!" A leering rather good-looking demon laughed next to Rukawa, "You tell it to him, Rukawa!" 

"ACK! You keep out of this! You slack-jawed kitsune number two!!!" yelled Sakuragi. 

"Where in the nether world do you with your boring brown eyes SEE a KITSUNE number two?!?" 

"ARRRRGGGGG!!! They are chestnut brown, you long-eared wanna-be-the-Tensai look-a-like!!!" 

"I want to be YOU?!? HAHAHAHAHA………..HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" "Che mae!! Then what do you call that…….that red hair?!?"

"I'll say blood crimson…..drives the girls wild……as for yours, I'll say dipped in a bucket of neon red paint…..HAHAHAHA!!!" 

"ARR!! You pathetic…."

Sanzo sighed impatiently, while Rukawa rolled his eyes. They looked at each other in understanding, then barked, "URUSAI!!!!! You BAKA DOA'HO!!! This is suppose to be OUR fight!!!" The self-proclaimed so-called Tensai, and the demon prince faltered, their pride rather hurt. The not-so-honorable monk sneered, his dark eyes flashing with black-humor excitement, "You've got spunk, gaki….demo…SHINITAIKA?!?! HONTORNI KURRUKESEU!!!!"

"URUSAI, you out-of-your-mind rogue hoshi…."

"How dare you, you over-iced perfectionist!!"

"You sleazy, immoral nothing-between-your-blond-head killer!!!!"

"You bloodless pallid-faced cynic!!!"

"Ha, you must have drank Hannya's water when you were a boy lover behind your 'master's' back, cause you are a foul-mouthed, cross-eyed river drifter!!!"

"Why you!!! You male-intimacy-deprived hentai over-major flirt!!!"

Sakuragi is currently rolling about on the floor, laughing his head off in the moronic and kid-scaring way of his, while Kougaiji is wondering how to kill him without getting blamed for his obvious 'good' deed.

"you screwed-over can-only-lip-twitch-to-hide-your-crooked-in-more-ways-than-one-teeth oddball!!!"

"You can't-even-make-up-your-mind-if-you-actually-have-one drooler!!!"

"You hiding-in-your-robe lecher!!!"

"You sleep-too-much-after-you-have-a-heart-attack-during-your-spit-hanging-from-your-mouth-fox-eared-nap-then-we'll-all-laugh baka kitsune!!!!"

"Changed from your lovable baka saru, have you, you goldilocks tobacco-chewing sake-drinking over-cursing prissy rake-like flesh-stretched-over-skeleton skin flint!!!"

"You low-ranked not-as-good-a-player-as-SENDOH-is treacherous no-friends wimp!!!"

Somewhere, a spiky haired Ryonan ace sneezed, "A…a….achooo……"

"Hey! Rukawa is better than that over-tenacious butt-pinching effeminate philanderer!!"

The rookie glared at Kougaiji, snapping, "Urusai, you doa'ho youkai….." The demon's vermilion eyes furrowed, indignant and heart broken, "Narniyo, Ru…..I'm on YOUR side……hidei……" "Stop pouting, you nasal-voiced always-losing tooth-grinding son-of-a-*****!!!!" "Nyahahahahahahahaha, kitsune number tw…." "You too, you bald lousy-player no-skill baka saru number two!!! Do you want to die?!?" "ACK!! Sanzo!!"

"BAKA!!" "KITSUNE!!" "DOA'HO!!" "NIINGYEN!!"

A certain enigmatic pale-radiant youth floated past the ruckus, his green sashed robe sweeping the floor. A strand of dusky lock blew gently across eternal amber eyes that flickered slowly, uninterested. In a deep voice, he boomed arrogantly, "KEEP IT DOWN……and in case you don't know, Konzen reincarnation, it means URUSAI!!! That goes for you too, you sulky raven depressor, and you morbid mama's boy, and you flame head……GOD, I'm good….and just so you know….I AM THE FIGHTING GOD BECAUSE I AM THE BEST IN FIGHTING…SO LEAVE IT TO ME, YOU AMATEUR DEGRADERS!!! Iko, Konnan….." nose in the air, he walks off as the ravishing Kanzeon Bosatsu sashayed after him, "He's so masterful for such a small……physique, yohohohohohohohohoho……" "KONNAN!! You licking-deserving wench!!" "NARNI, you undersized cockroach?!? "YOU!!"

The blond priest and raven-haired freshman, along with the other two (and the rest of the crew) stared dumbfounded after the squabbling Tenkai-voted 'HOTTEST' couple, and returned right back into their argument, "You fishy smelling kitsune!!"

"You think I'm a neko?!? You baka saru?!?"

"That's MY line, you demonic glacier!"

" Hey! Don't dirty us youkais with him, you hellish fire!!"

"Moron!" "I'll kill…." "Urusai…" "ARRRGGGGGH!!"

A/N Taka: Hehe…..dedicated to Silver Rhytmn Thief (not the honorable Musica's follower.. *waves Musica silver rhytmn banner*, but the reader who had reviewed two of my Ohaiyos…….S.R Thief must be a Rave fan…..good, good…..

S.R Thief: Eh? Dedicated to me? I'm so touched…arigato…demo, you have some japanese spelling mistakes….. *points one finger* 

Taka(with a twitch):Oi….

S.R Thief: Hontorni des….see?

Taka(turning red): Well………YOU HAVE SOME ENGLISH SPELLING MISTAKES…..NOW GET OUT OF MY DEDICATION SPEECH….SHOO!!!!!!

S.R Thief (offended in indignation): Che….temper, temper…..I'm off……ja, you many-mistakes writer….hahahaha……

Taka: Hidei……anon, dedicated also to my other loyal readers…request if you would like another Ohaiyo (Preferably, please drop some names of characters…hehe)…….and if you had liked this Ohaiyo, be sure to check out the others…..I'll see you again, ja……..


End file.
